Not so perfect girl
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: What if sophomore year was a little different than depicted in the show. What if Betty decided that she didn't want to be the perfect girl anymore and that she doesn't care what anyone thinks anymore. She is determined that this year will be unlike any other and she thinks she might like being Dark Betty.
1. Chapter 1

I look at myself in the mirror and tuck my curled hair behind my ear. Another year. Sophomore year at Riverdale high. From the beginning of the time that I can remember Archie, Jughead and I have been friends. The only difference is how I feel about everything.

I've always been the pretty in pink type girl that my mom and dad always wanted me to be. Polly, Polly was the perfect girl. That is until this summer. When Polly got into trouble and my family broke apart. No one really knows the detail since my mother is so terrified about what others would say about the life that she leads as well as the life that her family leads. So, as far as anyone knows my parents are still married and Polly got early acceptance to a college upstate. Neither are true, but I could care less. I honestly could care less.

Archie was and has always been the superstar athlete type. Not too good at school, but really good at the muscle stuff. His newest add on to his achievements is music apparently, he can play the guitar and he doesn't have a bad voice either. Jughead has always been the dark and mysterious type. The deep soulful type that writes his feelings. Normally Archie comes next door to pick me up and we walk three blocks down and meet up with Jughead to finish walking to school.

Today is no different. It's the first day of school, but Archie is already wearing his letterman jacket for football. Jughead is in his normal brown pants, 'S' t-shirt, and flannel topped with his signature jean jacket. Archie didn't say anything about the lack of color in my outfit, but I do get an eyebrow raise from Jughead as we continue our walk to the school. I know that Kevin will have something to say about the darkness of my outfit, but I am beyond reproach. And I could literally careless.

"So how was your summer Archie," I ask still caring about my friends even if my summer was literal torture.

"It consisted of working for my dad, every day. Hauling concrete and rocks. I do think that I am ready for football season though if I am being honest," smiles Archie attempting to be modest but failing hard.

"What about you Jughead," I question. There was something about Jughead this year that intrigued me. Not that I hadn't found him attractive in the past, but we have all been friends for so long I think it would be weird, or at least I thought it would.

"Well, I spent some time with my mom and Jellybean in Toledo, which turned out to be a really bad idea. I came back and worked for Archie's dad for a bit. I also put in a lot of late nights at the drive-in," replies Jughead with a slight smile.

"What about you Betty," Archie fires at me.

I am not ready to divulge the entirety of the worst summer of my life, but I also know that I am the worst liar ever and they will eventually catch on. "We didn't really do a lot. I helped my parents at the Register. Other than that, we helped Polly move to her new school," I bluff hoping they don't see through the lie like they usually can. I am hoping that the attire on top of my façade that I don't care helps mask my bold-faced lie.

Archie just nods, but Jughead looks at me like he knows that something is up. And he usually does, and he is usually right. Archie doesn't really see through the lines.

We get to the student lounge and Archie takes his usual seat at the lone chair while Jughead and I resume our spots on the couch as if the summer never happened and we were still freshman. Oh, how I wish the summer never would have happened. Thankfully Jughead doesn't say anything about the fact that he thinks I am lying.

Then the bell rings and we are off to class. We see each other in class and between classes, but its usually just easier to talk to each other after class when we go to Pop's or as we walk home. I am a student mentor this year, only because it was something that I couldn't get out of and I agreed to do it last year before everything happened this summer. I have been assigned to give a new student, a girl, a tour of the school and to make sure that she doesn't get lost when headed to her classes.

I go up to the office and there sitting in a waiting chair is a girl with raven colored hair. She is pretty. Looks a little rich for Riverdale High, but what do I know Cheryl Blossom also goes here and she is the wealthiest person I know.

The raven-haired girl looks up at me from her seat on the chair and says, "Are you Betty?"

I simply nod and exit out the door from which I came. And like I thought she races after me to keep up. Normally I would probably do something nice like tell her about the school's origin or offer for her to sit with us at lunch, but I really wasn't feeling the whole nice girl act that I used to show. I'm dark Betty now and there is no going back.

I simply point out her classes and when we get to lunch, she follows me to the table that Archie, Jug and I sit at. Archie and Jughead start conversation with her after I introduce her then Cheryl feels the need to come over and introduce herself. Then extends an invitation to the girl, Veronica, to try out for the cheerleading team, The River Vixens that afternoon. I have always wanted to be a vixen. But I don't really know if that is my brand anymore, heck maybe I can just do it to aggravate Cheryl. That is sure to be a fun past time.

Archie seems to be smitten with Veronica as he slyly mentions his music and the fact that he plays football in one sitting. I will never understand the male brain. Sure, Veronica is pretty, but honestly, he doesn't even know this girl. Once upon a time even I thought that Archie was attractive. I thought we were actually endgame, then I came to a realization that he was one of my best friends and that he was not the brightest person I have ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author Note: Hey readers! Thank you for the follows and the favorites. Here is another chapter. Comment what you think about the story line. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Jughead's P.O.V.

As much as I have cared for both Archie and Betty there is something a little off about both of them. First Betty, I mean her whole look today. The drastic change from pastels to black and she isn't sporting her usual high ponytail. Not that I mind really since I have been in love with Betty Cooper since the first grade. Then there is Archie. He has already fell head over heals for this new girl Veronica within knowing her for thirty minutes.

Me on the other hand am probably going to do something stupid. No, it is stupid, but what else can I do? I have to keep myself safe and I don't know how else to guarantee my safety. Today I am going to put the athletic moves that Archie taught me long ago to use. I am going to try out for the football team. I am beyond tired of being bullied and picked on by the football team. When you can't beat them, you join them, I guess.

I just have to get through try outs without someone punching me and I think that I will be fine. I got a little buff helping Archie and his dad this summer with construction. I can actually say that I have muscles and may have abs. the other reason I wanted to try out for the football team is because I hoped that it was something that Betty would want. She has always been the perfect girl next door. The cheerleader type that would date the football team member. Also, I'm not really that bad at tackling people that I don't care for and Reggie Mantle happens to be one of those people. Sure, he is way bigger than I am, but I have no problem throwing my pint up anger on Mantle.

School is normal, get called Wednesday Addams, get pinned against a locker and resist the urge to punch Reggie in the face. I have to keep my cool if I want to even attempt to make it out of tryouts alive.

Archie doesn't know that I am coming for tryouts and I try to keep it that way. Betty is going to tryout for the cheerleading squad today which is totally an old Betty move not the new Betty that came to school with us move. Maybe she isn't as different as she seems.

Instead of going to the locker room to change I change in a hall bathroom and make my way out to the field. I grab a set of pads after sliding on my dad's old cleats. I didn't know until recently that my dad, FP Jones played football here at Riverdale High when he was younger. I am planning to try out for wide receiver just like my old man.

The rest of the team comes out and before they make it to the field I have already spoken to coach, gotten my name on the tryout roster and out on my helmet so if I get attacked, I am semi safe. The guys roughhouse and laugh and talk as they make their way to the bench and prepare to get on the field for warmups. Then Reggie notices me.

"Who's this," he asks pointing his helmet towards me.

I have no intentions of answering his question, but coach comes up right then and says as he is looking at his clip board, "Jones."

'Jones? Jones! Jughead, Wednesday Addams is trying out for the football team!'

Reggie continues to wig out and I speak up, "What Mantle, you scared that I will be good at football?"

"I am not scared of you Jones! Bring it on," he sneers.

Coach blows his whistle and we start running a lap and stretching before we begin the actual sport of it all. Archie is ready for the snap; I get ready to run and I can see in Reggie's eyes that he is ready to pummel me. after getting pinned to the mud of the ground and catching the ball several times Archie and I dare to make a catch of the century. Archie doubts that I will be able to get to it, but I know that I can. I have been waiting all tryout for this.

The ball is snapped, and Archie has it in his gloved hand. Then it is in the air, I follow it until I know exactly where the arch will finish, and I run for it. I run as fast as I humanly can manage. Reggie is coming after me, but he is no match. Then I pluck the leather ball out of the air and I am running to the in zone. Touchdown!

Archie and the rest of the people on 'my team' are crowded around me, patting me on the back and saying what a great play it was. Reggie even comes over and says it was pretty good. We all return to the bleachers to prepare to leave and coach comes right up to me.

"Jones. This is for you," he says as he offers me a Riverdale Bulldog Football jersey with the number 18 the same number that my dad wore when he played.

I take it and grab my bag headed to the locker room I am hopeful that I don't get jumped. I walk into the locker room and there by an open locker is Archie applying a piece of tape that says, 'J. Jones.' To the locker.

I made the team. I actually can't believe that I made it through and didn't get attacked.

I look at my watch and realize that cheerleading tryouts are probably over. I go over to the gym and sure enough peppy girls in blue shorts and a white and yellow baseball shirt are leaving the gym. I have my jersey in my backpack, and I hope to show it to Betty in hopes of impressing her after she tells me if she made the squad or not.

Then I see her walking next to Veronica with the biggest smile on her face. Her hair is up in her signature ponytail and she is wearing the vixen yellow and its almost like the rest of the day didn't happen and Betty is still Betty. I walk up next to her as if I had been next to her the whole time.

"Jug! What are you doing here," she asks.

"Oh, nothing I was coming to see if you made the squad and to walk you back home after tryouts," I reply.

"Oh, well yes I did. I made the squad. Actually, Veronica and I both made the squad it was pretty awesome to be honest," Betty smiles.

"That is awesome. And I actually have some news of my own," I take one of the straps off my shoulder and I pull out the jersey, "I may have tried out for the football team and I may have made it."

Betty's eyes go big then her mouth drops. Then she says, "Really Juggy I didn't even know you knew how to play football!"

"Yea well remember all the times you and I would play with Archie, well I actually got pretty good. So, I thought I would do it to keep myself safe from the football team and because I need something fun to do," I reply, "Do you want to go to Pop's to celebrate?"

"That would be awesome," Betty smiles once again with her beautiful smile. I have my Betty back.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey readers! Here is another chapter. To the reader AvidMovieFan16, I have not decided if I am going to have Jason die in this story yet. Maybe you and other readers can help me come up with a good way to go about that. Since this is a different kind of story, I am trying to find the best way to express everything. Comment your thoughts! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Betty's P.O.V.

I physically hurts me to see the football team use Jughead as an emotional hackysack. Pushing him around and shoving him into lockers. Jughead is one of my best friends, but I think now it might be a little more than just friendship on my end. I used to think the darkness that he wore like a cape was odd and kind of scary, but now that I, myself have found that same darkish way I can see why he likes it so much. In a way you blend in. No one sees you and you have no obligations. I am no longer Elizabeth Cooper, the girl expected to do everything. The girl expected to show up on time and no one is counting on me for anything. It's such a relief, truly.

I do though think I am going to try out for the cheer squad. Not because it is something that the old, perfect girl Betty would do, but because I know that it would infuriate Cheryl. Now that I don't care what people think may as well go all in. in the past I have been scared of Cheryl and I have kept my feelings and thoughts to myself. I have been too afraid to share my true thoughts. Well, not anymore. If she is going to edge me on, I will give it to her. Ill tell her exactly what I think and how I feel about it.

I follow Veronica to the locker room to change and I am surprised to see Jughead headed to the south hall bathroom with a duffle bag in his hand. Usually he is headed home by now. He must have some project or paper to work on.

Tryouts are simple. Veronica and I do a simple cheer together. Cheryl doesn't look impressed, but when she tries to put me over the top when asking questions about Polly and about my summer with my parents, I oddly am able to lie through my teeth. I had full intentions on going all in and proving to Cheryl that I'm not the same Betty I was before the summer. If it hadn't wanted to keep the secret from the entire town, I would have said something. I'm just not ready for all of Riverdale to learn the dirty secret that is the Cooper family summer.

Turns out I'm not too fat after all and both Veronica and I made the cheer team. We grab our stuff to change and all of a sudden Jughead is walking next to me.

"Jug, what are you doing here," I ask surprised that he is here all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing I was coming to see if you made the squad and to walk you back home after tryouts," Jug replies with one of signature smiles.

"Oh, well yes I did. I made the squad. Actually, Veronica and I both made the squad it was pretty awesome to be honest," I reply with an equally as large smile as his own.

"That is awesome. And I actually have some news of my own," He says as he takes his backpack partially off and pulls something from inside, "I may have tried out for the football team and I may have made it."

"Really Juggy," I say with my mouth wide open, "I didn't even know you knew how to play football!"

"Yea well remember all the times you and I would play with Archie, well I actually got pretty good. So, I thought I would do it to keep myself safe from the football team and because I need something fun to do," states Jughead still with a award winning smile plastered across his face, "Do you want to go to Pop's to celebrate?"

I can't help but say yes. I know that Veronica will want to contact Archie and see how he did at tryouts, but I actually kind of like going to Pop's alone with Jughead. He is such a gentleman. But is this a date? In the past this isn't something I really thought about all that much. But now that I think I have feelings, other than friendship for Jughead I don't know what to think.

But he probably doesn't like me like that. He has always said that I was like his second sister. The one that he actually liked to have around. I wasn't as annoying as Jellybean. Am I still like a sister to him? Could I possibly be more? Do people actually make it out of the friend zone in real life? My life isn't a movie or a television show. Someone doesn't write the lines that I am going to say or put words into Jugheads mouth.

We change quickly to ensure that Jughead and I can get our usual booth at Pop's it is tradition that we sit right at the window. Usually we sit on the same side of the table and Archie and Kevin usually sit on the other side, but I think for tonight I will sit on Archie and Kevin's side so I can see Jug better.

We sit and we order the usual, a burger with all the fixings for Jug and chocolate shake. Then for me an order of fries and a vanilla milkshake. It was like it always was except for one big thing. It was only me and Jug in that booth. At first, I thought that we wouldn't have anything to talk about, but boy was I wrong. I didn't realize all that we missed about each other when Archie and Kevin are around. Most recently all the talks at Pop's have been about Kevin coming out or about Archie and the new thing he is trying to accomplish. Jughead usually just smiles and sometimes puts in his two cents.

I learn that Jughead really loves mysteries and investigating them. He grew up watching true crime with his dad and they would try to figure out who the killer was before the police could. I learned that he knew how to completely remodel a car. Which is interesting because I can too. Who knew that he also knew how to ride a motorcycle? I imagine that he looks really good on a motorcycle. I learned that his little sister, Jellybean gave him his beanie because she thought he should look like a king for when they played capture the castle. He has worn it everyday and everywhere since. Now that I think about it, I don't really remember a time when Jug wasn't wearing the crown beanie. I mean I knew him before he had the hat, but I can't remember what his black hair looks like without it.

After finishing our meal Jug insists on paying for my fries and milkshake. So, now I am unsure if this was a date or just two friends hanging out. Then he walks me home even though his house is nowhere close to mine. Jughead lives on the Southside, but he still walks me all the way up to my door. Then I think that he is going to kiss me. I don't know if I am ready for this. This meaning our relationship to no longer just be really good friends, not the kiss. No, I want the kiss more than ever. More than I wanted Archie to kiss me when I was obsessing over him. But no. Jughead doesn't go in for the kiss.

Instead he says, "goodnight Betty I'll see you in the morning."

And he turns and walks back towards the road on the cement path.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author Note: Hi readers! Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy. Comment your thoughts. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Jughead's P.O.V.

So, Betty and I went to Pop's, like just the two of us. I don't remember ever doing that before. I think that we have a good time. I had a good time. It was nice to just talk to Betty, not that I dint like hanging out with Archie and Kevin, but I have been in love with her since the first grade and I finally had the opportunity to hang out with her without Archie or Kevin to interrupt.

I pay for her meal trying to be a gentleman, then I walk her home. When we get to her door, I consider kissing her, but I hesitate, and I don't. I am beyond ready to kiss her, but I'm not sure what that means for our relationship.

I continue to walk home. If my dad is home, I don't really know how I am going to explain football to my dad. I probably won't tell him. It is probably the safest bet for me. Dad wouldn't be too excited that I chose to be a football player over joining the Serpents.

The thing is, I have never wanted to be in his biker gang. It's not what I want my future to look like. I want to be a book author and I want to go to college. I want to have a stable family that doesn't break due to drugs and alcohol.

I don't imagine that this is how my dad thought things would go. He was a good dad. Sure, he had his flaws. He joined the Serpents when he was my age and he met my mom in the gang. But she tried to get out when Jellybean was born. My dad got caught up in Serpent business and he put the gang before the family. Then my mom left. And she took Jellybean with her. Since then my dad hasn't been the same. He has been broken.

When he drinks, he gets confused and he sometimes doesn't know who I am. At least that is what I tell myself.

I make it back to our trailer and dad is no where to be found, thankfully. I don't want to have to explain the extent of why I am getting back so late. I pull out my laptop and write until he stumbles through the door obviously spending a lot of his time at the Whyte Worm instead of finding a job like promised he would yesterday when he was sober. Ever since Fred Andrews, Archie's dad, fired him he hasn't had any motivation to get a job.

I help my dad to get to his bed and I put Advil and water on the table next to his bed for the morning when he is fighting his hangover.

I put away my laptop and try to figure stuff out. Then whole Betty deal, I have no idea how to go about it. How do I let her know that I love her, more than a friend, but also still be able to maintain a friendship? I don't want to potentially ruin the relationship that we have.

There is a dance next Friday. I know that Kevin will try to find some guy to go with and Archie probably has already asked Veronica. So, maybe I can ask Betty and we can go as friends. No on has to know the real reason that I asked.

The next morning, I wake by my alarm going off on my chest. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. I run my hand through my hair before I put my beanie back on my head. I can still hear my dad snoring and I don't imagine that he will be getting up anytime soon.

I grab a poptart and my bag carefully slipping my laptop inside and I head to the spot where I meet Archie and Betty in the morning to walk to school together. I only have to wait a couple minutes before Betty has shown up. Once again, she is dressed in dark colors. Not that I hate it, no she looks incredible in anything that she wears. Usually Archie is here by now, I mean usually he walks with Betty. But he isn't here now.

"Archie texted me something about walking Veronica to school," replies Betty reading my mind.

I nod in understanding. We begin walking together. It's a little different today that it has been in the past. We have walked to school together before like when Archie has been sick, but after yesterday its different. Not like a weird different, but good different.

We walk together joking about something silly. Betty doesn't know anything about my home life and I never want her to. It's something that I can't let people find out about, especially not her. We begin to near the school and for some reason I get really confident.

"Uh, Betty. So, um, about Friday. The dance. I was wondering if you were planning to go with anyone. Uh, if you didn't have any plans, I thought that it would be cool if we went together," I manage to get out.

"Jug," Betty smiles, "Are you asking me to the dance?"

"Uh," I start trying to figure out what to say then I come to the conclusion that I should just tell the truth, "Yea. I guess I am."

Betty still has that big beautiful smile across her face, "Of course I will go to the dance with you."

We walk up the front steps to the school and I can't believe that I just asked Betty to the dance and that she said yes. She probably assumed that I asked her as a friend. Maybe this is my chance to let her know that I like her more than I like a friend.

It's just a regular formal dance, but the night has to be perfect.

**FRIDAY NIGHT- 1 HOUR BEFORE THE DANCE **

I am literally terrified. First, I have never actually been to one of the school parties. This is the back to school dance. Honestly if you're asking my opinion, I think our school has way too many dances. It's unnecessary. But this dance is very important to me.

My dad isn't home so I go through his closet hoping that he has some sort of suit like, dressy item that I can wear and look partly appropriate for this night.

There in the back of his closet is a black clothes bag. I unzip the bag to reveal an actual suit. Tie and all. I think this night will be a success.

(Author Note: Hey readers. I know that in the show FP doesn't hit Jughead, but I was trying to put a different spin on the story. Let me know what you think. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	5. Chapter 5

(Author Note: Hey friends, its me again. Hope you like this one! We are getting closer to seeing a darker Betty. Let me know what you think. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Betty's P.O.V.

Jughead asked me to the back to school dance. What does this mean? He never goes to these things. Dances aren't Jugs thing. So, why has he asked me to be his date? Is he actually asking me, like he likes me? I am so nervous about this.

When Veronica and Kevin found dates, they forced me to go to the mall with them to get suitable clothes for the dance. While I was there, I also got a dress, but I didn't tell them who I was going with. I don't want them to make me more nervous than I already am about this.

Kevin is excited to introduce us to his new boy, Joaquin. Veronica is excited to be asked to the dance by Archie and I have heard a rumor that Josie will be going with Reggie the resident bully. Hopefully he won't be hateful to Jughead.

I settle on a simple off the shoulder silk-like dress in dark blue. I like the light baby blue color, but that is the dress that the old Betty would have chosen, and I am not her anymore.

**FRIDAY NIGHT- 1 HOUR BEFORE THE DANCE**

I sit in front of my vanity and I apply minimal makeup and finish off my look with deep red lipstick that I took from the stuff that my parents left in Polly's room. I carefully run my hands through my curled hair before stepping into my dress and lastly slipping my heels on.

I know that Jughead will be over soon, so I head downstairs praying that my mother isn't downstairs to criticize Jughead and I going to the dance together. I really don't need her to be herself tonight.

As I step off the last step of the stairs there is a knock at the door. Right on time. I walk over opening the door to reveal Jughead. Man does he look amazing. If I didn't have enough sense, I would kiss him as he stands staring at me in the doorway, but I don't exactly know what we are right now.

"Wow, Betty. You look incredible," says Jughead finally finding words.

"Thanks, Juggie. You look really good too," I smile back.

"Shall we go," Jug questions putting out his arm.

I nod and I follow him out the door. There sitting off the curb is a black car. Did Jug get a driver for the night?

I give him a questioning look then he answers my wordless question, "Don't worry about it. It's just Tall Boy, one of my dad's friends. He volunteered to drive us."

We arrive at the dance and Tall Boy even gets out and opens the door for us. Jughead looks at him as if he is supposed to know something and I guess maybe they talked before about a time that Tall Boy would come back to pick us up.

We walk arm in arm up the stairs and into the school headed for the gym. My heart races faster the closer we get to the gym. Why am I so scared and nervous about this? It's Jughead Jones! He is one of my best friends.

We walk into the gym together and I feel like everyone has suddenly turned to face us and to look at our entrance into the dance area. Suddenly both Veronica and Kevin are at my side with their dates close behind.

"B, you didn't tell me that you were coming with Jughead," loudly whispers Veronica in my ear.

"Betty, you should have told me that you were coming with Jughead. I'm hurt Betty," frowns Kevin.

I ignore them for a moment when Jughead and Joaquin seem to know each other.

"Jughead do you know Joaquin," asks Kevin.

I watch carefully and listen intently when Jughead replies, "Uh, yea. I know Joaquin a bit."

Kevin then turns to Joaquin for a further explanation. Joaquin doesn't look like he wants to answer.

"Uh, shall we dance," asks Jughead gesturing to the dance floor.

I nod in agreement hoping that this isn't as awkward as I have been scared it will be.

We stand across from each other and I am unsure of what to do. Every other couple has their arms around each other, and they are pretty close to each other. Jug makes the first move and places his hands on my waist. I take that as a sign that I should probably put my hands on his shoulders around his neck.

We slowly sway to the music. And I try to gain the courage, while still maintaining small talk, to bring up our relationship. Thankfully Jug interrupts my thoughts.

"Betty," he starts, "I know that we are really good friends, but I had this thought. About being a power couple now that I'm a Bulldog and you're a River…"

I don't let him complete his sentence because my lips are on his.

All my dreams, at least my current dreams are coming true. Jughead just said he wants to be a couple.

My hands are already at the base of his neck and they just tangle in his hair careful to not pull his beanie off his head. I feel his hands move up and down my back bringing me closer before we break away to breathe.

"Our friends…" I blurt out when we break away.

"That is what you are thinking about during our moment," questions Jug with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well," I respond, "They will all be wondering about that kiss and about us. What this means for the friend group."

"Well," Jug chuckles, "Betty Cooper. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I bite my lip as he asks and break into a smile when I respond, "Yes. Of course, Jug. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words."

I then touch my lips to his again and we are no longer standing in the school gym at the back to school dance. Everything is Jughead and all that matters in the world is him. It has always been him. He is the only thing that matters to me.

I will spend the rest of my life showing him how much he means to me.

I love Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third with all of my being.

(Author Note: sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. There will be longer ones to come. Comment your thoughts. Let me know what you think. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
